


Fools

by irene_yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unrequited Crush, cute dates, or so it seems, side nohyuck, side rendery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_yongie/pseuds/irene_yongie
Summary: "Jaemin and Lucas are friends.Great friends, even.But just friends.Well, Jaemin tries to remember that when his heart skips a beat, struck by Lucas’ grin."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> so :] hellow :] uuuuh i think this is cute? and i know the ships are rare as fuck so i don't expect much but if you're there well first i'm glad and second i hope you'll two idiots in love with each other but they think it's unrequited so they're acting dumb.
> 
> and nana this is my birthday gift for! i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> writing this, for some reason, was really hard. also i had to sprint and write it in like, five days because my original idea sucked and wasn't doable and i thought i had time but haha i realized you were born on the 20th and not the 25th,,, yeah i'm a mess but the mess really loves you and really really hopes that you'll like this fic.
> 
> anyway, yes, i love you, i'm nervous, i love you <3

Lucas and Jaemin first met at a party. The lights were low but the neon light was bright enough for the beauty of Lucas’ smile to render Jaemin completely dumbfounded. He couldn’t articulate a single thought, yet even words, other than a simple and most sincere “Wow”. Wow, Lucas was handsome. And he smelt good, wearing the kind of perfume not too strong or overbearing, just soft enough. And Jaemin really liked his hair. Wow. When Lucas chuckled and Renjun, their common friend who had just introduced themselves to each other, frowned his eyebrows Jaemin blamed his drunkenness. ‘Sorry, I’m not thinking straight. I’m Jaemin, it’s nice meeting you.’. Yeah, he most definitely wasn’t thinking straight.

They chatted for a bit and Jaemin found that Renjung hadn’t lied, Lucas really seemed to be a great guy. Funny, warm and somehow grounding in the overall epilepsy of the party. Renjun left, called by Hendery probably to spread some chaos – as long as they don’t set fire to a table like last time – and Jaemin found himself wanting to stay with Lucas. So he did, and so did the other one, and they knocked cups and cups back and they shared jokes and jokes.

Jaemin discovered three things: Lucas was really tactile, shared his passion for The Office and was unable to properly roll a cigarette. The last fact brought Jaemin great delight because he could tease him and build some sort of affinity. The second was probably the breeding ground of their relationship and lasted them a good thirty minutes of reenacting their favorite scenes. But the first fact, though, sent him into a great panic. It’s not that feeling Lucas’ hand on his shoulder tapping for his attention or the side of their thighs regularly brushing each other made him uncomfortable. No. Not at all. It’s that every time that happened his brain shut down and he had to reboot himself.

With the alcohol running in their veins and blushing their cheeks, it wasn’t a surprise that sooner or later, in a haze of a moment Jaemin can’t recall now, that they ended up dancing together in the middle of the living-room, pressed together by bodies encircling them.  _ Gasolina  _ was playing, and, grinding on Lucas, Jaemin was half-ironic, half-serious.

It was great, really, great. One of the best parties Jaemin ever went to. At some point, Jaemin thinks they were about to go out into the garden to stargaze. Or was it because he wanted to puke? Anyway, they were interrupted by Jeno and Donghyuck yelling and throwing insults at each other, for a change.

“And for the umpteenth time, Donghyuck, it’s not because you enjoy when people have to scream in your ear so you’d hear them that I do!”

“Oh my god just say you have an entire broom stuck up in your ass and go!”

To that, Jeno screeched incoherently of rage. They were close, really close, and in Jaemin’s blurred mind it looked like they were about to kiss. However, he was still very much aware that the two roommates were still in a state where they were lying to themselves and pretending the sexual tension was deeply rooted hatred. Fools.

“I wish I could go but you asshole wouldn’t give me the keys!” Jeno yelled after gaining back the little bit of composure he could have.

“Your dumb ass is drunk! I’m not fucking letting you kill yourself because you don’t know how to have fun!”

Jaemin rolled his eyes and, before Jeno could throw himself on Donghyuck to search for the keys in the latter’s pocket, he excused himself to Lucas and put himself between them.

“Alright guys, let’s take a deep breath and chill for a sec’. What’s the problem here? Jeno you want to leave but you’re too drunk to drive?”

Jeno nodded sternly and Jaemin turned to Donghyuck.

“And you don’t want Jeno to walk home on his own because…?”

“It’s dangerous! We live in a dangerous neighborhood!” 

“And I assume you want to walk home together but you don’t want to leave now.”

“Exactly!”

Jeno grunted and Jaemin sighed before turning to Lucas.

“Hey, uh, I’m gonna walk Jeno home, I’m really sorry I feel like I’m ditching you but it’s really not the intent.”

“Don’t worry, it’s cool.” Lucas shot him a blinding smile, immediately easing the worry in Jaemin’s heart. “Can I still get your number though?”

“Definitely! We should hang out sometimes.”

And that was that, they exchanged numbers and Jaemin left the party with a very grumpy Jeno by his side. He listened to him complain about how much of a disrespectful little shit Donghyuck was, and how much he wished he’d been assigned another roommate for the whole way. It was a very un-Jeno speech, and the first time he’d ranted about Donghyuck Jaemin was shocked to hear his ever-kind, ever-understanding bestfriend take such a strong dislike on someone, but now, after two months, he had to say he was used to it. Jaemin crashed onto his couch when they got to the apartment he shared with Donghyuck, and fell asleep dreaming about plump lips forming a pretty smile and of a soft perfume. But the next morning, he woke up both to the sound of Donghyuck cooking eggs and Jeno’s fork hitting the plate, and to a text from Lucas asking him if he was free for brunch.

Jaemin smiled. And yeah, this was it.

///

But now, months after they first met, Jaemin and Lucas are friends.

Great friends, even.

But just friends.

It doesn’t matter Jaemin’s developed the biggest crush on him since that party, they’re just friends. There’s nothing between them, and, even if Jaemin had thought he’d felt a certain chemistry when they met, it clearly had been the work of alcohol and of the general ecstatic mood of the night. It had became crystal clear on the next morning, when Jaemin did join him for what he thought was a date, also found Hendery and Renjun sat down at the table with Lucas, that he was just happy he’d made a new friend.

They had fun though, and a good brunch though – even if Jaemin felt like third-wheeling between Renjun and Hendery’s endless pining they tried to conceal behind bickering – but he couldn’t shake off the bitter embarrassment he felt. He wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide there. And yet, despite his misunderstanding and awkwardness, Lucas still managed to make him feel more comfortable. It was easy, looking at him, chuckling with loud laugh and letting himself be comforted by his warm presence. Jaemin decided that yes, he could be friends with him. It shouldn’t be a problem.

Well, he tries to remember that when his heart skips a beat, struck by Lucas’ grin coming into his apartment with takeout food.

“Hello little gremlin,” singsongs Lucas, closing the door. “Sorry for being late, there were loads of people in the restaurant!”

Jaemin doesn’t care and chants like the gremlin he is, “Food! Food! Food!”

He moves on the couch to make a spot for Lucas, without stopping chanting, inviting him to sit patting it. He wiggles in what seems to be an excited dance as he plops down next to him before opening the bags.

“What did you get us ?” Jaemin asks in a charming voice.

“Burgers as usual.”

Jaemin doesn’t really wait for Lucas and takes his burger out of the bow before taking a huge bite.

“Easy, you’re going to choke,” Lucas chuckles.

Jaemin tries to reply with something snarky, but all he does is almost spill his food on his chin. Lucas just laughs more at him. Still, he hands him Jaemin’s half-finished drink resting on the table, black like Satan’s soul.

“Here you go.”

“Thanf.”

“I can’t believe you're still drinking that.” Lucas is staring at him while he’s sipping on his coffee which is making him way too nervous for such a simple action. “You’re gonna end up having a stroke at 24 if you keep drinking that hellish coffee.”

“So I get my caffeine and die young? Sign me up.”

Lucas rolls his eyes and takes him by the shoulders. “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to live a little longer.”

“Why should I?”

“Who’s going to take care of me?”

“Don’t you have other friends?”

“Do I really have to remind you who Hendery, Yangyang and Xiaojun are?”

“Touché.”

“Okay, now, what are we watching?”

It’s true that Jaemin’s Netflix homepage has been running a clip of a teen movie for fifteen minutes now – having turning his small TV on while waiting for Lucas.

“I don’t know, you can choose.”

“You say that, we’re going to browse for hours until we decide to just re-watch some show and then we’re going to hesitate for hours again, and let me tell you I want to eat while it’s still warm.”

“Fine! Fine! Now let’s just watch Brooklyn 99, it’ll save up plenty of time and you, my lovely friend, will be able to eat your burger at the perfect temperature.”

“You little shit,” Jaemin hears Lucas grumble but he also sees his smile.

A warm and fuzzy feeling grows in his chest and shoving the burger up his throat to suffocate it. Why is Lucas so lovable? Fuck him. Well, he wishes. 

The episode begins and they eat almost in silence only chuckling from time and time and repeating the lines they find a funniest – kinda like babies. When the food is done Lucas does the most Lucas thing he does, he wraps himself around Jaemin. It’s simple, and comfortable, the way they fit together, and it’s familiar, they cuddle a lot, and it makes me sense, both Lucas and Jaemin are really tactile people. Yet, it still makes him feel like his heart is exploding.

“You know what we should do?” Lucas whispers while Boyle is subtly-not-so-subtly dropping hints that Jake and Amy should get married.

Jaemin has ideas yes, but he doesn’t dare admitting them to himself.

“What should we do?”

“Get Renjun and Hendery together.”

“What?” Jaemin spins his head to look at Lucas and suddenly their faces are close, too close. Lucas, though, doesn’t look bothered.

“Yeah, like Boyle tried to do in the most tactless way with Jake and Amy.”

“You mean, like, we set them up?”

“I don’t know you but to me it’s pretty clear that they like each other.”

“Oh yeah, that’s for sure.”

“So what do you think?”

If Jaemin looks away, it’ll be easier to think. It’s true that Hendery and Renjun have been doing heart eyes at each other for months now, and that somehow these two fierce boys are cowardly ignoring their feelings. And it’s also true that Renjun has been whining to their group of friends about wanting a boyfriend, he just never specifies what’s painfully obvious to Jaemin, Jeno, Mark and Donghyuck: that he’s only thinking about that one boy whose hairs are soft like silk and slightly curled like a prince’s hair would be, and eyes big and sparkly reflecting the entire galaxy (Jaemin saw him tweet something along these lines on his private).

“I mean… That’d be meddling into their lives… But they are indeed desperate... ”

“It’d just be a little push, nothing too big, we just want to help them.”

“Okay but that wouldn’t be fair to Jeno and Donghyuck though.”

“What?”

Jaemin looks up at Lucas, whose brows are slightly frowned upon in an adorable expression of confusion. In return, he smiles slyly.

“If there’s two idiots in love who need our help it’s them.”

Jaemin winks and Lucas’ face lights up with a conniving smile.

“We’re taking care of Renjun and Hendery and then Jeno and Donghyuck. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Naturally, their hands find their way to share a loud high-five in the air before Jaemin excitedly snaps.

“Okay, but! We need to be discreet, like spies, you know? We can’t just go to them and, I don’t grab their head and make them kiss. No, no, we have to be subtle. They need to think everything is normal, everything is the same, but in reality, it’s not! In fact, we are making them slowly realize that they’re not just friends who really like to hangout together, but that they feel something more! Do you have any ideas? I’m thinking about making Hendery think someone’s into Renjun and vice-versa.”

Lucas shakes his head. “No, see Hendery will just back away.”

“True.”

“What we could try to do, though, is to talk to them separately and tell them about how crazy it is, how much the other care, or how much they like to spend together. Like we pick up every hint that tells us they like each other and we throw them in their faces.”

“Mmh, because they think their feelings are unrequited then if we give them hope then maybe they’ll get their shit together…”

“Exactly.”

“Sounds like a great plan. And what about: before we do that, we agree on meeting like the four of us? For a movie or something kinda intimate.”

“And then we bail on them?”

“No! We come, we go watch the movie but then: I pretend to be sick and that i need to go to the bathroom and you follow me to check on me!”

“Yes! Also we’re picking a scary movie. Hendery hates them he’s a scaredy cat.”

“And Renjun couldn’t be bothered less! Hehe, Hendery will jump right into his arms and cuddle him, how cute. What a perfect match.”

Another loud high-five in the air. They’re doing amazing.

“Okay—” Lucas adjust his position on the couch so Jaemin’s back can naturally lie on his chest. “—but you have to take care of Jeno and Donghyuck, I barely even met them.”

“Well, first time you saw them was pretty representatives,” Jaemin chuckles. “But honestly it’ll be very easy: we just have to make them talk about each other. Also separately, of course. They do it constantly anyway.”

“Aren’t they just going to go on with their bullshit of ‘i hate this dude’?”

“Oh, of course they will. But they’ll slip out at some point. Jeno’s mentioned Donghyuck’s thighs too many times already to be innocent.”

“Once is enough to be suspicious though.” Lucas jokes, and Jaemin giggles at the thought of Jeno angrily staring at Donghyuck’s thighs whenever he wears his shirt pajamas. 

“Very true.”

“And after that what?”

“We make them talk and talk and eventually when they’ll be deep in their feelings we’ll just have to underline what they’re saying. And after that: we get them drunk.”

“Yes but you have to do the talking, it’s your friends, and i’ll take care of the drinking.”

“Agreed.”

And a last high-five.

They discuss two different plans for the rest of the night before losing track and just chatting about everything and anything, like they usually do, and when they stop talking and random episodes of Brooklyn 99, Jaemin tunes out and lets himself fall asleep only listening to Lucas’ heartbeat. Lucas might as well spend the night here, it’s already late, tomorrow’s sunday, and most importantly: Jaemin has no plans of leaving the comfort of his chest.

///

Here they are, the four of them waiting in line together, vividly reminding Jaemin of this infamous brunch where he got his hopes drenched.

The first part of their plan worked perfectly. Jaemin had talked to Renjun and Lucas to Hendery and now, the two flustered boys could barely look at each other without blushing. Which is making the atmosphere really funny. And really awkward, which means their plan is working perfectly.

Every time the talkative Hendery tries to say something he ends up stumbling on his words and finishing as a mumbling mess while Renjun, normally so prompt as to annoy and laugh at him, can only cackle nervously and jump a meter away if their hands happen to brush. So, obviously, Jaemin and Lucas have to carry the conversation. Nothing to hard, they’re used to living in their little bubble while still trying to interact with outsiders. A really Jaemin and Lucas thing, actually.

But it’s really hard for them to contain their laughter. Every time their eyes meet, Jaemin has to take a deep breath and bite his tongue so as not to let go of the slightest chuckle, and he can see Lucas pinching his wrist. 

“Are you okay?” Hendery asks when Jaemin rubs his hand against his stomach with frowned eyebrows. He couldn’t have take Jaemin’s bait quicker.

“Yeah, don’t worry it’s probably nothing it’s just that my stomach hurts.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t get popcorn then, gremlin.” Lucas suggest and this time Jaemin’s frown is real.

“You’re not taking that away from me!” he protests.

“Fine, fine, but I’m not keeping your hair up when you throw up.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, smiling.

“I’m not Renjun,'" he retrorts, earning himself a punch on the shoulder.

“Hey!”

Renjun’s interrupted before he could throw Jaemin under the bus by the cashier asking them what movie they wanted to watch. Jaemin and Lucas having insisted enough on this shitty horror movie, Renjun automatically orders four tickets to watch it.

///

The red light of the blood reflects a nice way on Lucas’ face, Jaemin thinks. Which makes him sound like a psychopath, he also thinks. And he also thinks he should watch the movie instead of Lucas.

Meanwhile, after Hendery asked Renjun in a very shameful whisper if he could hold his hand, he’s practically in his lap right now, and getting closer and closer to break Renjun’s spine at every screamer for he holds to him like his dear life depends on it. And Jaemin knows, that if it’d had been anyone else yelping in his ear he’d pretend to choke them before putting them back in their seat, and not just smiling fondly at them while whispering god knows what to them and rubbing their back.

They’re cute.

To be fairly honest, Jaemin wishes he’d be scared so he could do the same with Lucas without feeling guilty about it. Or even better, that Lucas would be scared so he could cuddle the shit out of him.

But that doesn’t happen, and instead, Lucas leans to him to whisper to him.

“I swear, one more screamer and Renjun will kiss Hendery to distract him.”

Nope, absolutely not, you’re lying there’s no shivers running Jaemin’s spine as speaks in his ear with his deep voice. 

“Initiate part 3 of the plan: operation leaving lovebirds in their nest.” Jaemin answers in a low voice before turning to Renjun and Hendery. “Guys, I’m gonna head to the bathroom, I’m feeling sick.”

They look like two really concerned lemurs.

“Are you okay?” Renjun asks. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“It’s fine guys,” Lucas interrupts before Hendery untangles himself from Renjun. “I’ll go with him.”

The two of them leave and as soon as they’re out of sight Hendery lays his head on Renjun’s shoulder before Renjun runs his hand through his hair.

///

“Do you believe in fate?” Lucas’ question startles Jaemin as he walks out of the toilet (because he did have to pee, after all).

“I mean, I don’t really know. Why?”

Lucas moves away to sit on a couch, probably to wait for the movie to end. Jaemin sits next to him, gazing at his friend’s contemplating face.

“I’ve been wondering if you we weren’t meddling with something we shouldn’t, you know?” Lucas starts again,” Like maybe yes, Hendery and Renjun are meant to be together, but not just right now. Maybe there’s an explanation they’ve been pining for so long and by rushing them into a relationship we’re ruining them.”

“Yeah, I don’t really believe this kind of things.” Lucas turns to Jaemin surprised eyes. “Fate, soulmates, and stuff. And I don’t even like the idea of some entity directing my and other people’s lives. I think we’re free and that we create our own destinies.”

Lucas’ face lights up with a small smile that Jaemin mirrors. Jaemin still sees that something is wrong, but if Lucas doesn’t want to talk about it now, he won’t push. He’ll just wait for his friend to come to him and will support him the best can.

“And if there’s indeed a fate, then maybe fate chose us to help around and be the one that get them together. Maybe it’s destiny that you got this idea and that i was with you at the same moment.”

Lucas’ smile turns into a grin, reassuring Jaemin. “Yeah, maybe it’s all fate, maybe it’s just us.”

///

When the movie is over and Hendery and Renjun get out of the room with the other people, it appears crystal clear that their dynamic has changed. Maybe the fact that Hendery just brought Renjun in a corner to suck his face, thinking Lucas and Jaemin didn’t see them, gives it away. Maybe, that.

Lucas and Jaemin share a look of pure disbelief – they didn’t expect the plan to go that well – before they fall in laughter and distance themselves so Renjun and Hendery would still think they went unnoticed.

After what seemed very long to Lucas and Jaemin, Renjun and Hendery finally seem to be done and noticed them on the couch. They joined them, attached at the hips, the lips a bit swollen and the cheeks still pink. There's a slight moment of silence when they knowingly look at Lucas and Jaemin.

“So, Jaemin, how’s your stomach?” Hendery asks.

“Oh.” Amazed by them kissing, Jaemin’d forgot that part of the plan and to act sick. “Yeah, I’m alright now.”

“You two set us up, right?” Renjun says with a slight smirk. 

Lucas shakes his head, as if he’s being slick. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know Hendery and can talk to each other, right? We communicate.”

“Didn’t seem like it,” Jaemin argues, admitting their roles. 

“Well, at least about you two’s dumbassery.”

“So, this was like, a double date?” Renjun adds, innocently.

Lucas remains silent and before he has the time to feel awkward and embarrassed by the question, Jaemin thinks he flies to his rescue by suddenly answering.

“No! Not at all! It was just to set you two up guys! Haha.” 

Oh god, can he shut up? He must be so obvious. He hears his panic resounding in his voice. Fortunately, Renjun and Hendery, lost in each other’s eyes, don’t seem to nice.

“Cool,” Renjun replies mindlessly.

“Cool,” Hendery mimics with a large smile.

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

Jaemin doesn’t find himself that pathetic anymore. When he turns to Lucas, he only meets an undecipherable gaze that plunges him into deep perplexity.

Mission accomplished, he guesses.

///

About Jeno and Donghyuck though… well, it’s doesn’t go that great.

First of all: they’re in a cold war, which means even the mention to one of them of something that vaguely reminds him of the other starts a five minutes rant about how fucking irritating he is. And the worst thing is, that when Jaemin’s tried, Jeno haven’t mentioned Donghyuck’s thighs — or ‘ridiculous’ pout, or ‘annoyingly cutely aligned’ moles —  _ once _ , and Donghyuck only deflects in a silent, cold anger that lasts approximately before he begins a long, articulated statement about ‘how Mister Perfect can kiss his ass’, which Jaemin thinks is a bit gay.

Second of all: the object of their cold war is petty, as in:  _ really _ petty. Apparently, Donghyuck forgot to wash the dishes. Yeah, that’s it. Which is giving Jaemin a hard time to solve because: how the fuck can you stay mad at someone for so long for something? There’s obviously something deeper that stirs up in the conflict but Jaemin can’t untangle months of hatred, sexual tension and hidden feelings just like that.

So what did he do? He called Lucas to share his panic.

And what did Lucas do? He’d been perfectly reasonable and clever, as always, and calmed Jaemin instantly, soothing him with his words and the familiar deepness of his voice. 

Now, here was Jaemin, blasting Lady Gaga and busting his lungs to every song with Lucas driving them to the beach at his side.

Ah, and Jaemin should mentioned that, sat at the rear seats, Donghyuck and Jeno are strongly ignoring each other, both angrily looking by the car windows like they’re in some movie and having built a wall out of beach stuff to separate them. Literal children. It’s a wonder that they even agreed to take this trip. Jaemin wonders how Lucas convinced them to basically bring them to a beach group therapy, but Lucas made him promise not to ask — which, by the way, without fail, made him want to know more — so he doesn’t.

///

The beach is beautiful, breathtaking. The sun is bright and turns the deep blue sea into a million mirrors. It’s warm but not too hot, the sand is a bit chilly under their feet and a nice wind lifts their hair. And it’d be even more beautiful if those two assholes behind Jaemin and Lucas would stop sulking and if Lucas’ hand was in his, but you can’t have everything in life.

“Would you fucking stop running?!” Donghyuck suddenly snaps at Jeno beside him, walking at the same pace as he does.

“What again?!” Jeno snaps back immediately.

“I said: can you stop running, you’re throwing sand into my face, fucker.”

Jaemin tunes out after that because he doesn’t need that kind of negativity in his life.

“Ah shit, here we go again,” Lucas sighs, getting a giggle out of Jaemin. “So, how do you like this?”

“Like what?”

Lucas opens his arms, showing the overall landscape.

“Beach, sun, sand, friends... Well, for now two dipshits and a friend but it’ll get better.”

“It’s great! I love it! It’s really resourcing.”

“I’m glad.”

“Why are you asking? This isn’t about me.”

For a second, Lucas lays his eyes on Jaemin in a way that makes his heart skip a beat, so tender, that Jaemin almost melts to the ground. It may be the sun creating a sparkle in his irises, or it may be something Jaemin can dream about, but when Lucas looks at you like that, you don’t ask yourselves questions.

“It is though, a bit. You’ve been so stressed lately about your exams and shit, I’d thought it’d be nice to change air.”

_ Yeah, Lucas, hit my heart like it’s a piñata, it’ll be nice. _

Jaemin laughs nervously. “I’m very happy that fate brought me here today then. And I think fate is really nice.”

“Me too.”

“... and that’s why guys who have a favourite brand of brooms don’t have rights to open their fucking mouth! So don’t ever talk! Ever!”

Jaemin wonders why Jeno still haven’t shoved Donghyuck’s face in the sand.

“So I think we’ll settle here!” Lucas announces, cutting short whatever answer Jeno was preparing and insults Donghyuck was ready to throw. Instead they both grumble and Jeno dives his hand into his bag to get the big picnic blanket and spread it on the ground. They all sit around. It’s funny how even though they supposedly loath each other’s presence, Jeno and Donghyuck always find their way to stay close. Donghyuck would probably argue that it’s easier to annoy Jeno, and that he’s blind as fuck so he couldn’t see the sassiness of Donghyuck’s eyerolls if he was too far-off.

From his own bag, Lucas pulls out four cans of beer and passes one to everyone.They all open theirs at the same time.

Lucas raises his can in the air. “Guys, we all agreed to be civil today, so let’s drink to our friendship.”

Yet again, Jeno and Donghyuck grumble but they cheer and smile at Jaemin and Lucas. Jaemin still hears Jeno muttering “I hope you choke,” though, but he doesn’t pick it up.

“So, I’ve gathered you here, Jeno, Donghyuck, to sort out your mess,” Lucas begins. “And because Jaemin is friends with both of you , it’s hard for him to stay impartial, and this is where my ass comes in. Alright: what happened between you two.”

“Simple: Donghyuck didn’t wash the dishes because his entitled ass thinks I’m his housewife.”

“First of all, rude. Second: shut the fuck up?! I don’t think—”

“Okay, guys I’m stopping you right here. This is not how you properly communicate. I understand you’re pissed but if I could drag you here on a Sunday morning, I think both of you want to solve this at least a little. Now, let’s review how to communicate: you’re going to express your view on the situation with facts, the emotions it provoked in you, the need it ensues and a clear, do-able request to the other person.”

God, Lucas is so sexy when he’s being an emotionally mature adult. Jaemin could kiss him right now. It shouldn’t turn him on, but it does.

Jeno takes a deep breath. “When Donghyuck forgets to wash his dishes or to do a chore, it angers me because it makes me feel like I’m just something convenient in his life and that he can use to make jokes that I’m boring person when I’m just being responsible. So, I need to feel like he cares about my need and my request is that he does his fucking dishes.”

Before Lucas can even say something, Donghyuck retorts, spite dripping from his words.

“When dipshit acts like he’s the only adult here, it angers me as in I wanna punch his face, and my need is that I want to punch his face and my request is that he lets me punch his face.”

“No, this is not how you do it—”

“Ah,” Donghyuck interrupts Lucas, “and also, could you tell him that I didn’t forget to wash my fucking dishes, I ran out of time because Renjun needed me to help him with his project. And if Jeno only sees me as a broken cleaning machine we might as well change roommates.”

“Can you stop being full of shit for a hot second? I never insinuated you weren’t an adult—”

“Okay.” Jaemin shuts them both up with an infuriated glare. “Let’s review the facts before you drive me crazy. When we’re all together with Mark and Renjun you know how to be nice to each other and don’t pretend like it’s not true I see you two. So  _ why _ when you two are left unsupervised does it turn shitty like that?”

It’s true that they know how to be friends. Renjun was initially Donghyuck’s best friend and Jeno was Jaemin’s one. When Jaemin met Renjun and Mark they instantly became friends and introduced Jeno and Donghyuck to each other to form a little group. And that worked, Mark being the neutral ground, mediating and uniting them all. But it started backlashing when two weeks later, ironically, Jeno and Donghyuck became roommates because of some arrangements the Dean had made.

“Because I’m honestly tired of paying for the damages and having to make you make peace like children. I think you two care about each other a lot and don’t know how to express it or to receive it.”

Donghyuck scoffs, his eyes are fixed to the ocean and Jaemin wants to give him the benefit of the doubt and take the tears brimming his eyes as the reflection of the waves.

“Well,  _ I  _ am tired of making efforts for a guy that only thinks I’m a brat, and  _ no _ Jaemin I love your indulgence but Jeno obviously doesn’t care about me and I think I’m going to stop trying.”

It’s sudden and unexpected, the way Donghyuck stands up to storm off, but Jaemin isn’t surprised. Jeno, him, looks dumbfounded, like he’s never been hit by the possibility Donghyuck could walk away before and register only now the consequences of his behavior.

“He?”

“Yeah, he left.”

Jeno doesn’t answer. 

“You care about him, right?”

“Of course!”

“Then why the fuck are you still here?!You aren’t innocent in this either Jen’, go apologize and try make things right!”

Finally, Jeno snaps out of it and throws himself to run after Donghyuck.

“Hyuck!” he calls out, but Donghyuck ignores him. It’s okay, he’ll get to him. And when he does, Jaemin believes they’ll finally talk it out, they rooted out the evil.

Jaemin looks at Jeno getting at Donghyuck’s level and taking him in arms before they pull away and exchange words Jaemin can’t catch. They start to walk together by the ocean and even if the conversation doesn’t look peaceful, it’s happening.

“Wow.” Lucas breaths out and Jaemin’s heart jumps in his chest as he remembers he’s sitting right next to him. He’d forgotten him in all this fuss. “That was something. Do you think they’re going to be okay?”

“I think yeah,” Jaemin answers softly before going on more confidently. “Can we eat now? I’m so fucking hungry.”

“Here is my gremlin,” Lucas mocks but he takes out of the sandwiches he prepared earlier and handing one to Jaemin. 

“Honestly this is so unfair, stop wooing my belly it makes me want to marry you.”

“Shit, you’ve found out my plan.”

“Yeah, sorry to tell you but you’re not being very slick.”

To be honest, Jaemin has no idea why he makes these kinds of jokes. It makes him cry on the inside.

“Shut up and eat.”

“At your command,” Jaemin singsongs before taking a large bite.

They eat and drink peacefully, looking at Donghyuck and Jeno still talking but getting closer and closer as the time passes. At some point, when Lucas’ done, he wiggles way his to rest his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin finds it adorable because he has to correct his posture and sit with his back straight so Lucas doesn’t break his neck.

“You’re like an overgrown puppy,” Jaemin chuckles.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like, you used to be a small puppy but now you’re a dog who’s grown up and doesn’t realize how big he is.”

“But you’d still carry me though?”

“I’d try but I’d probably break my back.”

“I’m not  _ that _ big.”

“Are you kidding? Have you ever seen yourself?

Lucas whines in his ear, “Why are you slandering me? The puppy just wants to take a nap.”

“Then take a nap, puppy, take a nap. I’ll be making sure the idiots won’t try to drown each other,” Jaemin answers patting Lucas’ face. 

Lucas lets out a satisfied and mumbles, “I won’t mind cuddles.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, repressing giggles building up. He’s very glad Lucas’s asked. He manages to wrap his arm around Lucas while still having his head on his shoulder — which is a miracle, in his opinion — and to stroke Lucas’ arm with his thumb.

A few minutes later, when Jaemin immeriably lays his eyes on Lucas, he finds him eyes-closed, his chest lifted by peaceful breaths. And he thinks, it’s okay if Lucas only sees him as a friend, it’s okay if fate decided they’re not meant to or whatever, it’s okay if he can get to care for him, to love him from afar. Romantic isn’t better than platonic after all, and if it is what Lucas’ wants, then he’ll give him.

“Hey, Jaemin,” Lucas whispers and if Jaemin wasn’t already paying attention to him he wouldn't have heard, his voice covered by the sounds of waves crashing. “Was the idea of the double date that unbearable?”

It takes him a moment to register, but when it does, oh boy, it does register.

_ Oh, shit. _ Jaemin’s stomach sinks to his feet.  _ Don’t get it over your head. He doesn’t mean what you hope he does. Calm the fuck down. _

“No,” he answers carefully, his mind running wild with the million possible outcomes of this conversation. “I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable dating you.”

_ …What? _

Jaemin’s mind goes blank.

_ What?! _

He tries to answer but the only thing coming out of his mouth is an incoherent mess, Jaemin not being able to form more than one or two syllables of a word.

“Jaemin? Please, don’t have a stroke. I’m kidding.”

“Oh.” Jaemin’s never tried the Ice Bucket Challenge when it was raging on Internet, but he thinks that now thanks to Lucas, he gets a taste. “Haha. That was funny, yeah, sorry I didn’t get it.”

“Sorry, that was a bad joke.”

“Nevermind, no problem there.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’m very happy to have you as friend.”

“Me too, Lucas.”

The worst or best part, depending on your point of view, is that Jaemin isn’t even lying. He is very happy to have Lucas as a friend, he just wishes he’d be enough for him. See, Lucas is the warmest person he knows, and the funniest also, and the smartest, and the coolest, and he had the most beautiful smile. And laugh. And hair. And voice. And eyes. Anyway, you get Jaemin’s point. It’s really difficult not to fall for the one who’d supported you through all the best and the worst, who’d tapped your back when you were throwing up, who’d took you home in a piggy ride because you were too high to stand up, who’d given so many comforting hugs, who’d been waiting for you to give you sweet after a particularly stressful exam, who’d been calling you gremlin because ‘everyone calls you rabbit since you’re cute but you have a dark side, plus i’m not like other girls’. Lucas was just good like that, a gem.

And you really wonder what does a guy like him saw in you at a stupid party to stick with you through all this time? Because you’re nothing like him, you’re dorky, not that smart, not that pretty either and you’re loud, overbearing and whiny. You’re hard to put up with and you’re annoying. And if Lucas had wanted something with Jaemin he would have already tried, right? He would have maybe kissed him to this party, or take this brunch So Jaemin wonders and as Lucas falls asleep on his shoulder there’s one thing he’s sure about. His hopeless crush is… well, hopeless. He’s not Lucas’ one.

Mark would say that this is his old Imposter Syndrome kicking in, but first Mark isn’t even here, and second he’s not always right. So shut up, tiny Mark in Jaemin’s head.

Suddenly, as Jaemin himself was starting to fall asleep despite the tingle on his cheeks warning him he’s getting sunburns, two shadows block the lights to his face. Jaemin squints at the change of luminosity to see in front of him Jeno and Donghyuck, very calm and very composed.

“Hey guys,” Jeno wakes up Lucas, who startles before smiling at them with a yawn. “Do you have any food left? We’re starving.”

“Sure! Have some! I didn’t know what you liked but Jaemin told me a basic one would do great! I hope you enjoy it.”

Despite looking sleepy as fuck, Lucas quickly hands the sandwiches to them and they settle side by side.

“So, are you guys fine?” Jaemin asks, almost sheepishly.

They both take a deep breath before gazing at each other. Jaemin’s never seen them that peaceful and that… trustful.

“We’re okay,” Jeno answers but his eyes are locking on Donghyuck’s and for the first time of the trip, Jaemin feels like he shouldn’t be there.

“Yeah, we are.” Donghyuck confirms and for a moment, they’re lost together in a world only they can enter, before Jeno turns to Lucas and Jaemin, his movement quickly followed by Donghyuck.

“We can’t untangle months and months of petty fights underlied with larger issues just like that, but we’re both ready to work on our friendship.”

Jaemin didn’t expect them to be friends. He’d thought that after resolving the mystery of why are they always at each other’s throat, then, they’ll get at each other throat for another. However, it appears more complicated than that.

“We both realized and apologized for our mistakes,” Donghyuck informs. “And now I think we can understand like we never did.”

If Jaemin looks at it carefully, he can see that even though they’ve calmed down, both of their eyes shine with emotions. Jaemin doesn’t know how to call it, but no matter what it is, their love is one of the purest he’s seen now that it’s unveiled.

“So, Lucas, you’re majoring in business?” Jeno changes the topic, his calm eye-smile finally returning to him. 

///

Jaemin’s confused.

He’s confused because he’s standing at the entrance of a funfair — which is odd enough to be confused about since he had no idea there was one in town right and he’d been years since he went to one — and because he’s supposed to meet Lucas there, who’s late by the way, to play cupids with another couple.

Which is weird enough on its own to be confused about, because when they called each other after the beach trip, Jaemin’d thought they’re congratulate themselves and move on. But instead, Lucas told him he had two friends he had to help out, two friends Jaemin doesn’t know about, and so he’d set up a fun afternoon at the funfair.

Jaemin’s confused, but at least their plan worked perfectly with Hendery and Renjun who are now disgustingly lovey-dovey, and for these past two weeks, Donghyuck and Jeno seem to getting along particularly well now all the tension is off. 

When Lucas eventually arrives, he’s breathless and his cheeks are red from running.

“I’m sorry for being late,” he pants, trying to catch his breath, hands on his knees.

“Don’t worry it’s fine.” Jaemin pats his back.

“Do you want some want water?”

Lucas stands up and gives Jaemin a huge grin and now it’s Jaemin who finds himself lacking oxygen. 

“No thanks, don’t bother.”

“So, who and where are our two lovebirds?”

Lucas rubs his head against his neck. “I invited them a bit later, I wanted to spend a little bit of time alone with you.”

Jaemin smiles so wide his grin probably reaches his ears.

“Amazing! Shall we then?”

Jaemin offers his arm for Lucas to take like he’s a prince and Lucas is a princess, and the princess takes his arm right away.

They walk into the funfair. It’s full of people, the attractions are legion and it’s quickly overwhelming them with its abundance of noises, music and colorful lights. Looking around is like entering right into a dream, a dream of an 8 year old, or of a crackhead.

As they walk and let the wonders of the funfair distract them, Lucas slides his hand to take Jaemin’s one. Jaemin doesn’t send anything, he just squeezes Lucas fingers a little.

They agree to have a first tour of the fair, just to look around and know what they want to do, but of course, it doesn’t go like that.

Sure, it works for like, ten minutes, max. Lucas excitedly shows Jaemin around like he’s been here already when he haven’t, increasing Jaemin’s excitement minute after minute. Jaemin’s hopping around like he’s on springs. It doesn’t take him a lot of time to snap out of it and drag Lucas into a mirror palace, or ice palace, anyway that thing when you hit yourself on glasses — Jaemin always forgets how it’s called. 

The get out of it eventually, laughing like mad men, Lucas ran to join Jaemin and slammed himself into a glass. Automatically, Lucas takes Jaemin’s hand again before Jaemin brings him to a shooting gallery with a huge yellow plushy.

“I  _ have  _ to get that!” He points at it, showing to

Lucas.

“Do you even know how to shoot?”

“Meh, doesn’t matter.”

Jaemin buys a ticket and awkwardly takes the rifle. He’s very aware that Lucas is staring at him and that he’ll make a fool out of himself. Well, if he can at least make him laugh. He plays it cocky though, and acts like he’s  _ obviously, _ going to win it.

He doesn’t, of course. Lucas does laugh at him, but before he can buy another ticket, Lucas pays for it and takes a rifle.

“Let the professional play.”

Of course, Lucas doesn’t win either. But he does score high enough to get Jaemin a smaller plushie pink which vaguely resembles a bunny. And even though Lucas apologizes for failing, Jaemin holds it tight, close to his heart. 

“What’s the next stop?” Lucas asks right at the same time a wagon from a roller coaster bypasses them at full speed.

Jaemin turns to him wordlessly but his broad smile is very evocative.

“Are you sure?” Lucas’ tone is somewhat nervous.

“Yes! Please! Please! I love roller coasters so much!”

“Alright,” Lucas agrees. “Let’s get an heart attack.”

They wait in line, get their tickets, wait again, get into the wagon and as Jaemin gets more and more excited, Lucas grows quieter and quieter. Jaemin distinctly hears him gulp as the safety goes down to secure them.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah absolutely.”

Lucas is a bad liar, and if they were in a comedy movie, Jaemin’s sure there’d be a heavy drop of sweat running down his forehead.

“What if I tell you I’m scared though,” Jaemin’s a bad liar too, but Lucas seems to want to buy it. “And that you’d have to take my hand to calm me down?”

“Well—” The wagon abruptly moving forward interrupts him. “— I think I’d take your hand.”

“Okay,” Jaemin says softly as the wagon starts its way on the infuriatingly long rise. “Then take it.”

They’re really awkward. Indeed, it’s really hard to move your arm when your shoulder is pressed against a seat. But they manage to hold each other's hand. Lucas’ palm is sweaty, but it’s okay, Jaemin doesn’t mind. Lucas’ fingers are already strongly clasped around his hand. Jaemin fears the chute, not for himself but for his poor fingers, is about to get crushed. Jaemin knew Lucas was strong, he didn't know you could have strong fingers though.

And then it happens. After a long yet short moment when the time pauses, the wagon falls with the rails in a heart-stopping rush.

Jaemin would think he’d fly away, taking great delight in the way the movement pressures yet makes it feel like his body levitates his body, if he wasn’t anchored by the pain Lucas causes on his hand. It hurts like a morthefucker but Jaemin’s too busy yelling his lungs out to care. When he looks at Lucas as they get into a loop he can see his eyes squirming shut even though he’s yelling like a martyr.

After what must have been a hellish ride for Lucas, the wagon stops and they get off the roller coaster. 

Lucas finally lets go of his hand and Jaemin sighs out of relief.

“Do you mind if I take a moment to… recover.”

“No,no problem!”

“Okay, Jaemin, I love you with all my heart but  _ never again _ .”

“Are you going to throw up?”

“What? No.”

“Cool, I really can’t handle vomit.” Jaemin approaches Lucas, feeling guilty for putting him through this. He tries to pat his back but the hand Lucas has held is so sore only touching him hurts him like it’s been slammed against a wall (like Lucas’ face, for example).

“Oh my god is your hand okay?” Lucas rushes to take it softly as he realizes what happened. “I’m so sorry!”

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you to do this with me.”

“I wanted to ride it with you! It’s not your fault, but oh shit I think bruises are going to appear.

“Meh, it’s fine.”

“No I can’t leave this like that.”

Without giving Jaemin the time to back away, Lucas lifts Jaemin’s hand at his face level, close to his mouth. There’s a second of pause though, when Jaemin can remove his hand from Lucas’ hold. He doesn’t. So Lucas’ lips flutter in a kiss on Jaemin’s hand.

Totally worth the pain.

He can feel his cheeks turning red and his heartbeat increasing concerningly fast.  _ Oh fuck _ . Lucas puts down his hand slowly, his eyes locked with Jaemin’s ones.  _ Fuck, this is way too intense. _

“Okay but let me redeem myself too,” Jaemin adds when he’s calmed down enough to speak normally. “Where did you got scared?”

It takes Lucas a few minutes to get what Jaemin means, a few minutes of intense embarrassment for Jaemin, but when he does, he pokes at his cheek in the most adorable way.

“Right here.”

“Okay, okay. Let me check.”

Oh my god Jaemin’s doing it. Oh my god he’s doing it. Oh my god he’s doing it!

Oh my god, he did it. 

He smooched Lucas’ cheek.

Wow.

Should it really feel that good?

The only certainty right now is that both their faces are red like tomatoes, and that they can not for their dear lives look at each other’s direction. 

“So!” Jaemin says abruptly. “When are you friends joining us?”

“Uh, well probably in like thirty minutes or something? I’ll text them.”

And so he does.

After that, they both decide they’re hungry and go hunting for snacks. When they get to a stand, it takes them ten entire minutes to choose what they should get, in what amount and if they should share or not.

“Do you know that in French these are called ‘ _ pommes d’amour _ ’? It means apples of love.” Lucas tells Jaemin, pointing at the candied apples.

“You speak French?” Jaemin opens wide eyes in bewilderment.

“No, not at all, I just saw that in a Tiktok and found it funny.”

“Makes sense,” Jaemin laughs. “Well, I’m getting one then! But wait! Shouldn’t we wait for your friends for a  _ pomme d’amour _ ? You know like, to initiate a coupley mood.”

“No.” Lucas smiles. “Just for us is good too.”

“Mmmh, okay. I like your style.”

“I’m glad.”

They pay and get the ridiculous amount of snacks they ordered. It’s way too much, and there’s no way they won’t stain their faces by eating them as they walk.

Jaemin wants to ask about those mysterious friends, but he also likes the idea of pretending this is a date, so he just keeps his mouth shut.

They take a tour of the funfair peacefully, looking at strangers and making jokes about them. Well, the jokes are them just completing the bits and pieces of dialogue they’re hearing here and there. Don’t judge them, they’re having fun.

When they’re done with eating, Lucas suggests they ride the Ferris wheel.

As they wait in line and the sun starts to set, Jaemin tells Lucas, “Well, I’m sorry to break it to you in this way, but I think your friends stood you up.”

“Meh, it’s okay. They weren’t really the highlight of the day.”

“Who, then?”

Amused, Lucas bites his lips. “Take a wild guess.”

“No, really, who?”

“Your ass!”

“Oh..” Jaemin pauses and before he can say something dumb like ‘That’s nice!’, Lucas moving his thumb towards his face interrupts him. “What the—”

He’s turned silent by Lucas’ thumb rubbing the tip of his nose.

“I’m very confused is this some sort of friendship ritual for you?”

“You had chocolate on your nose, dumbass.”

Thankfully for Jaemin, it’s their turn to get in the cabin.

The sun casts a warm orange light on the funfair but Jaemin thinks Lucas’ presence at his side is warmer.

“Hey, gremlin. I just need to tell you something…”

There’s something in Lucas’ voice that Jaemin’s isn’t used. He’s serious, yes, but he also sounds nervous, like he has something really important to get off his chest.

“What?”

“My friends didn’t really stood me up. In fact they came, you just didn’t notice them.”

“Oh really? Why didn’t you introduce them to me?” 

‘It would have been awkward. Plus, they’re not exactly the couple I was trying to set up today. I mean they were, but in a weird way.”

“...I’m not sure I’m following you right now.”

“What I’m trying to say is… uh… What I’m trying to say is that  _ you _ were my priority of the day!”

There’s a moment of silence when Jaemin tries to connect the dots Lucas obviously wants him to connect but he just, doesn’t get it.

“I mean, cool, but what?”

Lucas doesn’t suppress his deep sigh. He closes his eyes and when he opens them he takes Jaemin’s hand and gives it a kiss. And when Jaemin only widens his eyes more, he does it again. And again.

“What are you trying to communicate Wong Lucas?!”

Lucas doesn’t answer but smooches his hand another time before staring at him like he’s supposed to understand. An idea emerges in Jaemin’s mind but he’s too scared to admit it. Lucas kisses, and then stares. He kisses, and then stares. His hold is getting firmer every time and his gaze more intense.

“Are you…?” Jaemin’s voice is low and soft, he’s almost whispering. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

Lucas still doesn’t ease the interrogations running wild in his mind. So Jaemin does a simple thing, he takes Lucas’ hand, and he kisses it.

It’s funny, the way both of their gazes fill up with hope.

Silently, as a ray of sunshine lights them through the window giving them the magic of the gold for a moment, they tilt their head to get closer… and closer… and closer… until they join their lips.

Jaemin’s never taken cocaine, or any drugs for the matter, but thanks to Lucas, he thinks he gets a taste. His lips are soft and melt against his, he tastes like cotton candy and the way his hand hold Jaemin’s neck drives him wild. He can’t believe it’s happening. No really he fucking can’t. And yet, here he is, kissing Lucas. Him, the hopeless crush.

When they break apart, Jaemin’s dizzy and it takes him some time to muster words he burns to speak.

“Are you serious? Do you really like me, like, like that?”

“Do I have to kiss you to make my message clearer? Because I will.”

“I mean, you could try.”

And so he does.

Their lips are swollen and their eyes sparkle when they get off the Ferris wheel. They probably look like Hendery and Renjun did when they went out of the cinema room. It’s fine. It’s cool Jaemin’s never felt this good. His crush likes him back!

Eventually they’ll talk about this whole thing, and Jaemin will discover that Lucas has been pining for as long as him, since that party, and that the underlying goal of this whole plan was to finally confess to Jaemin. Jaemin will screech in return.

But right now, all they do is cheerfully wave at Jeno and Donghyuck who are raising to them three thumbs up. Only three because one of Donghyuck’s hand is busy holding Jeno by the waist. (Also, Jaemin will learn later that the reason Donghyuck and Jeno agreed to go on this beach trip is because Lucas had explained to them the  _ real _ purpose of the plan and they were tired of Jaemin hiding his painfully obvious crush.)

And a little bit after, just a little a bit after, Jaemin and Lucas will kiss more in the corner of two claw machines, their figures in the dark of the night lighted the red and blue neons.

**Author's Note:**

> tadah?
> 
> i'm not really sure if i personally liked it but if you i'd love kudos and comments, have a really nice day/night and thank you very much for reading!
> 
> you can yell at me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/kitty_track) and on curiouscat [there](https://curiouscat.me/kitty_track)!


End file.
